Vacaciones en una residencia
by Mikki Tsukiyami
Summary: Que pasaria si, los personajes de D.Gray-Man se fueran de "vacaciones" a la Residencia Hinata? Cuales seran sus aventuras? Si quieres saberlo entra y leelo, a y porfavor dejad Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina y -man

Capitulo 1 – A LA CALLE!

Todo estava tranquilo en "La Orden Oscura", a escepcion claro de 2 vecionos de habitación puerta con puerta.

- Deja de hacer ruido, brote de habas! – Decia el Japones enfadado.

- Yo no te tengo porque hacer caso y me llamo Allen! – Decia el peli-plateado mas enfadado aun.

En lo que por el pasillo se ve llegar a un peli-rojo, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, al llegar a la altura de la puerta del peli-plateado dice:

- Ohh ~ ~, no es verdad que se respira amor en el aire? – Decia sacando la lengua y empezando a correr por donde habia venido para no ser triturado por la Muguen del japones.

Despues de la interupcion de Lavi, los dos sujetos siguen peleando y destrozando el corredor. Muchos de los esorcistas que dormian en esa zona huyeron y al cabo de un rato aparece Komui con su taza de café la cual, con un golpe de espada de Kanda se parte por la mitad.

- Noooo, la tazita que me regalo Lenalee-chan! – Decia mas bien lloraba el jefe del edificio, mientras mordia su sombrero igual que una mujer a la espera de su marido perdido en la mar. – Los dos, a mi despacho inmediata mente! – Dijo para irse por donde habia venido.

De camino al despacho, Allen y Kanda se iban picando mutuamentem, hasta que llegaron al despacho donde los esperaba Komui, muy triste por la tazita rota que le regalo su querida hermanita a la edad de 10 años.

- Pero en que estabais pensando, os creeis que puedo estar reponiendo las obras de arte que os cargais y los corredores que destrozas, sin contar claro con la valiosisima taza que acabais de romper hace unos instantes. – Decia Komui enfadado y con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar la taza perdida.

- Etto…. Nosotros… digo yo lo siento mucho, jefe Komui. – Decia Allen poniendo tono muy apenado.

- Bueno ya da igual vayan a sus habitaciones y no monten mas lios, que tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.- Despues de que los dos muchachos se retiraran de la sala Komui se acerca a uno de los armarios de la habitación y al abrirlo se ve repleto de tazas identicas a la que acavaban de romper Kanda y Allen, coje una del monton y le echa café.

Komui coje el telefono y empieza a marcar.

- Diga? – Dijo entre bostezos una voz al otro lado del telefono.

- Soy yo, Komui. Te llamaba para preguntarte: no necesitaras un par esclavos? –

- No, últimamente las leyes van en contra de los trabajadores ilegales. Es mas el otro dia tuve que despedir a los 3 sin papeles, que tenia. – Decia con voz apenada.

- Bien, entonces recurire al plan B. – Decia Komui con una sonrisa malevola…

Unas horas mas tarde, en el despacho de Komui

- Bueno, chicos e decidido… mandaros de vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados. - Decia Komui muy animado.

- De verdad. – Decia Lenalee, con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Claro. Yo no te mentiria, Lenalee-chan. – Decia Komui.

- Entonces, tenemos vacaciones? – Pregunto el peli-rojo del grupo.

- Si, ya podeis hacer las maletas. – Decia Komui.

Despues de esta conversación el japones, el peli-plateado, el del parche en el ojo izquierdo y la joven de cavellera oscura, salieron del despacho de su jefe y se fueron a preparar las maletas. Al dia siguiente los 4 aludidos fueron enviados a la parada del tren hasta llegar a al aeropuerto. Donde cojerian una avion para ir a Tokyo. Un dia de viaje en el tren y cojieron el avion el cual serian 3 o 4 horas, y al llegar a Tokyo tendrian que coger otro tren hasta la zona donde se hospedaran.

- Y como se llama el hotel al que vamos de vacaciones? – Pregunto Lavi con su sonrisa mas tipica.

- No es un hotel es una residencia. – Decia Allen cansado de recordarle a Lavi que se irian de vacaciones a una residencia no un hotel.

- Si, Allen tiene razon es una residencia, la residencia…? Eh? Que raro no esta escrito el nombre de la residencia solo la direccion. – Dijo Lenalee revisando una y otra vez la información que le habia dado su hermano.

- Pero… que haremos entonces?- Preguntaba Allen mirando un par de hojas donde havia mas información.

- Seguir las indicaciones y llegar al lugar que quiere que vallamos. Komui acostumbra a hacerlo. – Decia Kanda de lo mas tranquilo.

Despues de estar 2 horas mas buscando la maldita residencia la cual Komui no dijo nombre, la acabaron encontrando en un camino el cual, condicia a unas escaleras muy, muy, pero, muy largas hacia arriba luego vieron la residencia o no todavía estaban cogiendo aliento. Despues de recuperar el aliento vieron el nombre de l residencia.

- LA RESIDENCIA…………


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno como no me pude presentar en el cap anterior soy X-Miki-X y os presento esta historia, ya lo aviso estoy fatal de la cabeza sino no escribiria este fic. Tambien quiero aclarar que soy nueva aquí y escribiendo fic's ya que este es el primero que publico aquí asi que espero que os guste y porfa dejad reviews.

Ademas de k estoy muy locaaaa y acepto sugerencias xk me kedo sin imaginación y k es muy probable k no actualize muy segido por el instituto y tal..

Sin mas k decir bueno si k los personajes no son mios sino de sus respectivos autores y k es probable k meta persoanejs inventados mios pero sino nadaaaa

Capitulo 2 – UN NUEVO COMIENZO.

- LA RESIDENCIA HINATA. – Dijo Lenalee a la vez que se le ensanchaban los ojos de la sorpresa.

Cuando una voz los sorprendio.

- Ano… … Etto… puedo ayudarles en algo? – Pregunta una chica situada a su espalda de cabellera larga hasta la cintura y castaña.

- Si, veras somos los que han hecho una reserva, para… - Decia Lenalee, mientras Lavi iba babeando con los ojos en forma de dos corazoncitos.

- A si ustedes deven de ser los que dijo la señora Hinata. Encantada mi nombre es Mutsumi Otohime, encantada de conocerlos. – Decia la joven con una sonrisa.

- Genial entonces nos puedes ayudar, no? – Decia Lenalee con tono de salvacion.

- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ayudaros y el administrador no se encuentra disponible en estos instantes. – Dijo la joven con la misma sonrisa de antes.

De repente se oye un estruendo muy grande y el grito de un chico.

- Socorroooooo… - Gritaba es sujeto mientras volaba y caia encima de Mutsumi.

- Eh, os encontrais bien? – Preguntaba Allen, que junto con Lenalee y Lavi ayudaban a levantarse a los dos sujetos.

- Si me encuentro bien, y tu Mutsumi? – Preguntaba el chico mientras limpiava sus gafas.

- Si, estoy bien. A por cierto Keitaro, estos chicos estan aquí para hospedarse en la residencia. Chicos, el es Keitaro Urashima el administrador de la residencia. Huy, se me a olvidado que para que e venido yo aquí? – Decia todavía con su sonrisa de su cara y los demas presentes se cayeron de cabeza al suelo.

De repente de la puerta del hostal sale una mujer de cabello negro vestida con un kimono de kendo y una katana de madera.

- Urashima, eres hombre muerto. – Gritava la chica de la katana y detrás de ella aparecia una joven de cabellera azulacea corta.

- Motoko-san, no os enfadeis que a sido un accidente. – Decia con miedo, la joven, bastante mas baja que la portadora de la katana la cual desperto un poco de curiosidad a Kanda.

- Hum, ya os estais peleando de buena mañana? – Preguntaba Mutsumi con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

- Mutsumi-san ya se pasan del mediodia.- Contesto la joven de cabellera azulacea.

- A si? – Preguntaba extrañada la de cabellera castaña.

- Ano, perdonad si interrumpo algo pero, nos podrian dar nuestras habitaciones, llevamos mas de un dia en el viaje y estamos muy cansados. – Dijo Lenalee para que le hicieran caso.

- Vosotros soy los invitados de la señora Hinata? – Pregunto Motoko mirando a todos los extraños. – A no aquí no entran hombres esto es una residencia femenina y ya aguantamos al pervertido de Urashima para no quedarnos a vivir en la calle. – Decia indignada.

- Eh? – Fue lo unico que pudieron exclamar los aludidos al no entender lo que decian.

- Perdon? Pero si nos dijeron que nos tenian echa la reserva? – Decia Lenalee sin entendre.

- No se preocupen la abuela llamo para decir que les guardaramos las habitaciones solo tiene que coger las llaves, que ahora se las dare y irse a su respectiva habitación. – Decia el chico de gafas.

- Como? No lo acepto Urashima esto es un golpe muy rastrero. Sabes que no se aceptan hombres. – Gritaba Motoko muy enfadada.

- Ya pero la abuela me lo pidio y no puedo hacerle nada. – Dijo Keitaro para escusarse. Cuando Motoko ataca pero es frenada, por el japones recien llegado.

- Vaya, pense que tendrias mas nivel? – Decia Kanda con la tranquilidad mas grande del mundo y en tono de burla.

- No estoy usando todo mi potencial. – Contesto Motoko a la defensiva.

- Bien te propongo una cosa. – Dijo Kanda. – Hagamos un duelo, si yo gano nos quedamos, pero de lo contrario si tu ganas nos iremos, si quieres. Asi me podras enseñar todo tu potencial. Te parece? – Continuo, el japones en un tono que enfado a Motoko a mas no podre.

- Me parece. – Contesto la joven.

Bueno eh akiii el dinal del segundo cap y muchas gracias a lok k leeais la historia es por lo único por lo k la continuo sino caería en depresión.

Rewiers plis *-*

Asta el próximo cap espero k les gusteeee.


End file.
